1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital image acquisition device, and in particular a camera, such as for example a digital single lens reflex (DSLR) camera, which is configured to mitigate problems that would otherwise be caused by dust particles or other defects in the electronic sensor of the acquisition device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A map of defects caused by dust particles present in optical elements of a digital image acquisition device may be generated, and used in processing images captured by the device. For example, FIG. 1 of US published patent application no. 2003/0193604 to Robins, which is hereby incorporated by reference, illustrates a set of LEDs 38 or 38a disposed within camera lens elements 42, 44, 46 and, with the lens cover 36, 36a in place, lighting the LEDs and acquiring a calibration image from the camera sensor to detect contamination of the camera lens elements.
In addition, published PCT application no. PCT/EP2004/010199, which is assigned to Fotonation and corresponding to one or more of seven sequentially numbered U.S. published applications nos. 2005/0068446-452, and no. 2005/0078173, all of which are hereby incorporated by reference, discloses building a statistical dust map based on information derived from one or more images acquired by a camera.